Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 061
より でし | romaji = Yami Yori Ideshi Zetsubō | japanese translated = Despair from Darkness | english air date = December 15, 2019 | english = Darkness Dawns | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese air date = July 25, 2018 | japanese opening = go forward | japanese ending = BOY | screenwriter = Mitsutaka Hirota | director = Yasuyuki Fuse | storyboard artist = Yagi Ruche | animation director = Sung-jin Lee, Hyeon-guk Kang }} "Darkness Dawns", known as "Despair from Darkness" in the original version is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on July 25, 2018. It aired on Decmber 15, 2019 on Teletoon. Flashback Featured Duel: Theodore Hamilton vs. Ridley This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Ridley Ridley activates the Continuous Spell Card "Call of the Mummy". As he controls no monsters, Ridley activates the effect of "Call of the Mummy", Special Summoning a Zombie monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Plague Wolf" (1000/1000). Ridley Normal Summons another copy of "Plague Wolf". Ridley activates the effects of both copies of "Plague Wolf", making their ATK become double their original ATK until the End Phase (Both "Plague Wolf": 1000 → 2000 ATK). Ridley Sets a card. During the End Phase, as the first effect of both copies of "Plague Wolf" were activated, their second effect activates, destroying them. Ridley activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Surrounded by Fallen Wolves", Special Summoning two or three Zombie monsters from his GY of the same name with 1000 or less ATK that were destroyed by a card effect this turn in Defense Position with their effects negated, then Ridley draws cards equal to the number of monsters Special Summoned by this effect. He Special Summons two copies of "Plague Wolf" (1000/1000) and draws two cards. Turn 2: Theodore As he controls no monsters, Theodore activates the Spell Card "Majesty of Fire", Special Summoning a Level 5 or higher FIRE monster from his hand. He Special Summons the Level 8 "Phoenix Gearfried" (2800/2200). Theodore activates the Equip Spell Card "Phoenix Gearblade", equipping it to "Phoenix Gearfried". The equipped monster gains 300 ATK ("Phoenix Gearfried": 2800 → 3100 ATK). Theodore Normal Summons "Valkyrian Knight" (1900/1200). The effect of "Valkyrian Knight" prevents monsters Ridley controls from attacking face-up Warrior monsters except itself. "Valkyrian Knight" and "Phoenix Gearfried" attack and destroy both copies of "Plague Wolf". As "Phoenix Gearfried" equipped with "Phoenix Gearblade" destroyed Ridley's monster by battle, Theodore activates the effect of "Phoenix Gearblade", sending it to the GY to allow FIRE Warrior monsters he controls to make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn ("Phoenix Gearfried": 3100 → 2800 ATK). "Valkyrian Knight" attacks Ridley directly. As Theodore's monster declared a direct attack, Ridley activates his face-down Trap Card "Howl of the Fallen Wolf", Special Summoning two Zombie monsters from his GY of the same name with 1000 or less ATK in Defense Position, then adding a Field Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He Special Summons two copies of "Plague Wolf" (1000/1000) and adds "Edge of Darkness" to his hand. "Valkyrian Knight" and "Phoenix Gearfried" attack and destroy both copies of "Plague Wolf". Turn 3: Ridley Ridley activates the Field Spell Card "Edge of Darkness", and activates its effect, banishing two Zombie monsters from his GY with the same name to add a Zombie monster from his Deck or GY to his hand. He banishes two copies of "Plague Wolf" to add an unknown card from his Deck to his hand. As he controls no monsters, Ridley activates the effect of "Call of the Mummy", Special Summoning "Despair from the Dark" (2800/3000) from his hand. Duel continues in episode 63. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.